Czy twe oczy mogą kłamać?
Chris: 'Poprzednio w Totalno-Porażkowym Survivorze... ''Clipy z poprzedniego odcinka. '''Chris: '''Kolejny tydzień rozpoczęliśmy poważnym wypadkiem Lydii, która wreszcie nas opuściła. Następnie uczestnicy szukali wielkiego posągu. Odwiedziła nas Kitty, a zadanie wygrała Millie. Następnego dnia trzy wywłoki szukały inmunitetu. Odnalazła go nasza kadetka Vera. Powstał nowy sojusz założony przez Alvaro, dołączając do niego Charliego i Janusza, ale ten drugi po dwóch dniach się wypisał z sojuszu. Następne wyzwanie polegało na pokonaniu toru w jak najkrótszym czasie. Vera i Riley wygrały wyzwanie. Na ceremonii mógł odpaść Alvaro, ale oszczędziłem mu ceremonię. Za karę śpi w Zdradliwej Jaskini. Kto nie wytrzyma ekstremalnego tempa? Oglądajcie! ' Dzień 15 Willa Vera jadła śniadanie, natomiast Riley była masowana. Riley: 'Słuchaj. Może zawrzemy sojusz. Inni pozakładali, to czemu my nie? ''Vera pomyślała przez chwilę. 'Vera: '''Dzięki, ale ja wolę działać sama. '''Riley (PZ): '''Ku*wa, byłam tak blisko. Ale to nic. I tak pocałuję Harleya. To ja to wygram. Na bank. ''Riley skończono masować. Dziewczyna ubrała się i poszła do obozu. Vera natomiast skończyła jeść śniadanie i poszła do pokoju słuchać Twenty One Pilots i Fall Out Boy. 10 minut później (co się działo, czytajcie w podkategorii Obóz) (please)... Riley wściekła wypierdoliła kopniakiem drzwi do pokoju Very. 'Vera: '''Musiałaś? Przecież były otwarte! '''Riley: '''Musimy się pozbyć Harleya! '''Vera: '''Yyy... Okej. Ale jak ty chcesz to zrobić? ''Dziewczyny zaczęły omawiać swój plan. Obóz Harley wyszedł z szałasu wyspany i w jasno-niebieskiej piżamce. Podeszła do niego Riley. 'Harley: '''Ehh... To tylko ty. Co chcesz? '''Riley: '''Mamy do pogadania. ^^ '''Harley: '''Niby o czym? ''Riley go pocałowała. Harley ją jednak odepchnął. 'Harley: '''Ty myślisz sobie, że mnie owiniesz wokół palca? Rozpracowałem cię. Teraz nie licz na pomoc. '''Riley: '''Ty szujo! ''Zdzieliła go w pysk i dumnym krokiem wróciła do willi. Tymczasem reszta uczestników obudziła się. 'Daniel: '''Co się stało? '''Harley: '''Yyy... Nic. <3 '''Charlie: '''Na pewno? -,- '''Harley: '''Na pewno. -,- '''Charlie (PZ): '''Wczorajsza ceremonia wstrząsnęła mną jak oranżadą. Nie spodziwałem się tego ze strony Liberty. Zaś Harley... Ja już nie wiem, co myśleć! ''Wszyscy w obozie byli czymś innym zajęci. Nie było jedynie Vivianne, która wybrała się na poranną kąpiel. Millie robiła make-up, Liberty grzebała coś w palmtopie, Harley obmyślał strategię, Janusz i Daniel zajadali się owocami, a Charlie przyglądał się konkurencji. W obozie trwała napięta atmosfera po wczorajszej ceremonii. Nikt się do siebie praktycznie nie odzywał. 'Millie: '♫It was the fourth of July, ♫ Pzyszła Vivie. Wzięła parę rzeczy i usiadła. Do Millie podeszła Liberty. 'Millie: '''Hej Brunia! ''Po raz kolejny w tym programie ją uścisnęła (please). Po kilku minutach puściła ją. 'Liberty: '''Nie gniewasz się na mnie za wczoraj? '''Millie: '''A co było wczoraj? ''Facepalm Liberty. 'Liberty: '''A nic. ''Millie ją po raz kolejny wyściskała. Vivie popatrzyła na to z pogardą. 'Vivie (PZ): '''Wkurza mnie Liberty i wysługiwanie się Millie. I na dodatek Harley... Przecież jedyną antagonistką w tym programie jestem JA! Wyrzucę wszystkich jeden po drugim. I potem WYGRAM! ''Harley tymczasem sporządził listę eliminacji według niego. 'Harley (PZ): '''Tak wygląda lista eliminacji według mnie: 12. Ravi 11. Lydia 10. Millie 9. Charlie 8. Janusz 7. Liberty 6. Alvaro 5. Riley 4. Daniel 3. Vera 2. Vivie 1. JA. <3 '''Vivie (PZ): '''A więc to tak. Wszystko słyszałam, Harley. Wojna się zaczęła. NIE MYŚL SOBIE, ŻE WYGRASZ! ZOBACZYMY, KTO PIERWSZY WRÓCI DO DOMU! Zdradliwa Jaskinia ''Al ciągle spał. Nie przejmował się niczym. Nagle obudził go odgłos puszczonego bąka. Al jak szalony obudził się. W jaskini śmierdziało potwornie. Usłyszał też krzyki. Okazało się, że w jaskini był też... 'Owen: '''Hehe. Sorki, stary. '''Alvaro: '''Co ty tu robisz? '''Owen: '''A ty? '''Alvaro: '''Ja w Totalnej Porażce występuję. Stawką jest milion dolarów! '''Owen: '''JUHU! '''Alvaro: '''Nie obraź się, ale ty tu nie występujesz. ''Owen posmutniał. Nagle w jaskini pojawił się niedźwiedź. 'Owen&Alvaro: '''AAAAAAAA! ''Przerażeni uciekli z jaskini. Owen co chwila puszczał bąki. 'Alvaro: '''Przestaniesz? '''Owen: '''Ale jak mam przestać? Przecież rano zjadłem 10 puszek z fasolką. '''Alvaro: '''Jesteś obrzydliwy. '''Owen: '''Hehe. Wiem. ''Al przewrócił oczami. Natknęli się na Chefa, który ich złapał i wsadził do Jeepa. Odjechali. 'Chris (PM): '''Zawodnicy! I Owen. Macie stawić się na plaży za 10 minut. Plaża ''Wszyscy jak najszybciej dotarli na plażę. Kilka minut później przyszedł Chris w stroju kąpielowym. W końcu dotarł również Chef z Alvaro i Owenem. Owen jadł fasolkę z puszki, gdy nagle wylał fasolkę na maskę pojazdu Chefa. Ten wpieniony zaczął go gonić. '' '''Chef: '''Ty grubasie! Ja to auto cały wczorajszy dzień myłem! '''Owen: '''AAAAA! PRZEPRASZAM! ''Gonił go i gonił dookoła uczestników. Biegli tak bardzo długo, dopóki Liberty podstawiła Owenowi nogę i ten wpadł w piasek. Chef również potknął się o nogę Liberty i wpadł w Owena. 'Chris: '''Skończyliście? ''Cisza. 'Chris: '''Super. Czas na wyzwania. ''Tradycyjne westchnięcie. 'Chris: '''Będą pojedynki Dziewczyny vs.Chłopaki. Losujecie numery od 1 do 5. Pierwsze wyzwanie odbędzie się już dzisiaj. ''Chef znikąd przyniósł maszynę do losowania. Uczestnicy zaczęli losować. 'Daniel: '''Uuu. 1. Z którą z tych ślicznotek przyjdzie mi rywalizować? ''Vivie nieśmiało podniosła rękę. '''Vivie (PZ): '''Mam z nim rywalizować? I tak da mi wygrać. '''Daniel (PZ): '''Muszę to wygrać! Lubię Vivie, ale na wygraniu mi bardzo zależy. Także nie dam wygrać Vivie. '''Harley: '''2? Ja chcę 1. Ja jestem najlepszy. '''Riley: Co za egoista... Harniu, ja też mam 2. Vera: '3? Nie mam nic przeciwko. Zgaduję, że ty będziesz moim rywalem. ''Wskazuje palcem na Janusza. 'Janusz: '''Zgadłaś. '''Millie: '''Czwóreczka. '''Alvaro: '''Też mam 4. ''Millie zmierzyła go śmiertelnym wzrokiem. 'Liberty&Charlie: '''Ja mam 5. NIE! '''Chris: '''Wiemy już, kto z kim będzie rywalizować. Vera i Janusz zaczną. Dodatkowo, wylosujecie dwóch pomocników z Totalnej Porażki. Janusz dostanie do pomocy Owena. ''Janusz wylosował Lightninga, a Vera Dawn i Jasmine. Wylosowana trójka wyskoczyła z helikoptera. Owen podbiegł do Lighta. 'Owen: '''Juhu! Tak się cieszę, że będziemy współpracować! ''Uścisnął go. 'Lightning: '''Zostaw mnie, shi-grubasie! ''Uciekł z uścisku Owena. 'Lightning: '''Ej, Chris! Mam rywalizować z takimi łamagami? ''Vera kopnęła go w krocze. Ten przez kilka sekund zwijał się z bólu, aż w końcu wstał pewny siebie odzyskując swoją arogancję i zarozumiałość. 'Chris: '''Sorry, stary (albo i nie (troll)), ale ty i Owen będziecie pomagać jemu. ''Wskazuje palcem na Janusza. 'Lightning: '''Temu łamadze? '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Waszym zadaniem będzie dotarcie do mety z trzema flagami. Jedna osoba kieruje skuterem wodnym, druga osoba też jedzie na skuterze, ale jej zadaniem jest przeszkadzanie przeciwnikom, a trzecia osoba jedzie na nartach wodnych i łapie flagi. Różowe flagi są dla dziewczyn, a niebieskie dla chłopaków. '''Lightning: '''Chris! Nie dostałem odpowiedzi na moje pytanie! ''Facepalm prowadzącego. Zadanie I Vera i Janusz oraz ich pomocnicy byli gotowi. U dziewczyn Vera kierowała skuterem wodnym, Jasmine przeszkadzała konkurencji, zaś Dawn jeździła na nartach wodnych i łapała flagi. U chłopaków Lightning kierował skuterem, Janusz przeszkadzał, a Owen łapał flagi (choć chłopaki chcieli, żeby to Janusz łapał flagi). 'Chris: '''Gotowi? Start! ''Gwizdnął. Uczestnicy ruszyli. Uczestnicy jechali z tą samą prędkością i obok siebie. Nagle Jas dała z liścia Janowi. Ten ją walnął w brzuch. Zaczęli się bić. Nagle... 'Lightning: '''Shi-flaga! Gruby, łap tą shi-flagę! ''Nie zważając na to, że flaga była dalej, Owen próbował ją złapać. Gdy odpuścił sobie, ominął flagę. 'Lightning: '''Masz flagę, Gruby? '''Owen: '''Jaką flagę? '''Janusz: '''Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie masz flagi? ''I w tym momencie Jasmine jebła go w brzuch. 'Vera: '''Widzę flagę! ''Dawn złapała flagę. 'Vera&Light: '''Widzę flagę! ''Dawn udało się złapać flagę, Owenowi niekoniecznie. 'Janusz&Light: '''Owen! '''Owen: '''PRZEPRASZAM! :( ''Owenowi udało się w końcu złapać flagę, ale to i tak nie miało znaczenia, bo Dawn miała 3. Tymczasem przyleciał Chef. Rzucił dynamit w stronę dziewcyn. Wybuchnął, przez co Dawn wpadła na skuter. Nic jej się nie stało, ale nie miała nart. 'Jasmine: '''I co teraz zrobimy? ''Nagle do dziewczyn podpłynął delfin. "Mówił" coś swoim piskiem. 'Vera: '''Co on "mówi"? '''Dawn: '''Zaproponował nam pomoc. ''Pomoc od delfina się przydała. On pełnił rolę "deski", na której Dawn pływała. Tymczasem chłopaki dogonili dziewczyny. Obie drużyny ujrzały metę. Rozpoczęła się zacięta walka o zwycięstwo. Metę przekroczyła drużyna... .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. ...dziewczyn! 'Dziewczyny: '''TAK! ''Przybiły piątki. 'Chris: '''Gratulacje, Vera. Zapewniłaś sobie nietykalność i możesz nocować w willi. Możesz wybrać osobę, która wybierze się z tobą. '''Vera: '''Wybieram Riley. '''Chris: '''Ustalone. Vera, Riley, Dawn i Jasmine nocują w willi. '''Owen: '''Przepraszam, Chris, ale gdzie ja i Light będziemy nocować? '''Chris: '''Ty i Light śpicie w obozie. Janusz będzie spał w Zdradliwej Jaskini. ''Chef zabrał Janusza i odjechali. Dzień 16 Obóz W willi nie działo się nic ciekawego. Dawn nie było, ale wszyscy mieli na to wyjebane. W obozie prawie wszyscy spali w szałasach. Tylko Owen nie mógł wejść, więc spał na dworze. Nagle puścił bąka. W obozie zaczęło śmierdzieć. Wszyscy oprócz Owena i Ala wstali. 'Lightning: '''Co tu tak shi-śmierdzi? '''Liberty: '''Ja wiem, kto to zrobił! ''Wskazala na Owena. 'Wszyscy: '''OWEN! >:( ''Owen wstał. 'Owen: '''PRZEPRASZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Zaczął panikować i biegać. Liberty podstawiła mu nogę. 'Charlie: '''Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? :/ '''Liberty: '''Musiałam. Ten chłam nie będzie darł ryja cały dzień. '''Charlie: '''Jesteś bez uczuć. -,- '''Liberty: '''Wiem. :( '''Chris: '''Nie strzelajcie fochów i wejdźcie na kolumnę. -,- ''Weszli na kolumnę. 'Janusz: '''Co ty gadasz McLean? Przecież tu nie ma... ''Nagle piasek obok kolumny znika, a Janusz wpada do dołu. 'Chris: '''Aha, zapomniałem wspomnieć o... ''Janusz wybiega z dołu ze skorupiakiem przyczeponym do nosa. 'Janusz: '''SKORUPIAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Heh, ale mam świetne pomysły. <3 Gotowi? Start! ''Zaczęli walczyć. Riley waliła w Harleya pokrywką, ten zaciekle się bronił. 'Harley (PZ): '''Mój plan jest taki: Jak Riley zmęczy się, wtedy zepchnę ją z kolumny... ''W tym momencie w oknie pojawia się Riley ze złowieszczym wyrazem twarzy. 'Harley (PZ): '...i wygram, nie ośmieszając się przy tym. A Riley pożałuje, że ze mną zadarła. Twarz Riley znikła. 'Riley (PZ): '''A więc tak to ten damski bokser zaplanował? Cóż, muszę być sprytniejsza od niego. ''Nagle Riley przestała walczyć. Harley już miał ją zepchnąć, gdy nagle ona wytrąciła mu pokrywkę z rąk. Zaczęli się bić o pokrywkę Riley, gdy nagle pocałowali się. Nagle Riley kopnęła w krocze Harleya i zepchnęla go do dołu ze skorupiakami. 'Chris: '''Panowie, ale z was lenie i cioty! ''Wyjął megafon. 'Chris (PM): '''PANIE 3, A PANOWIE ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jesteście do bani! Widzimy się jutro. A! Chefie? ''Przychodzi Chef w stroju pielęgniarki. Uczestnicy zaczęli się śmiać. Chef wyciągną z dołu pogryzionego Harleya, zaprowadził go do Jeepa i odjechał wraz z Harleyem, Januszem i Charliem. Dzień 18 Zadanie IV Zawodnicy na polecenie Chrisa stawili się na plaży. Tam już czekał na nich Chris. Na plaży były ustawione dwa pomosty. 'Chris: '''Witajcie łamagi! ;) Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie w 50% związane z 5 odcinkiem TPnWP. Kojarzycie może? ''Uczestnicy zaczęli się śmiać, dałó się też słyszeć: "Beznadziejny sezon", "Nudny jak flaki", "Ja oglądam tylko Survivora". Chris miał minę -,-. 'Chris: '''Czyli nie? '''Uczestnicy: '''Nie. '''Chris: '''Szkoda. ;) Wasze zadanie polega na walce. Macie przejść przez pomost, wziąć pałki znajdujące się na jego końcu, przenieść je z powrotem i umieścić przy stojaku. Tu akurat nie liczą się X-sy, tylko walka. Za zepchnięcie przeciwnika z pomostu i wytrącenie mu pałki z rąk daję punkty. Gramy do trzech punktów. Różowe pałki są dla dzieczyn, a niebieskie dla chłopaków. Pytania? ''Las rąk. 'Chris: '''W szranki staną Millie i Alvaro. Wchodzić na górę! Runda I '''Chris: '''Gotowi? Start! ''Ruszyli. Wzięli pałki i pobiegli. Alvaro wytrącił pałkę Millie. Millie chciała złapać pałkę, ale spadła z pomostu. 'Chris: '''1-0 dla chłopaków! Runda II ''Pobiegli w tym samym tempie, wzięli pałki i zaczęli wracać. Alvaro znów wytącił pałkę z rąk Millie, jednak tej udało się złapać. Walnęła nią w Alvaro, jednak ten znów wytrącił pałkę. 'Chris: '''2-0 dla chłopaków! Jeszcze jeden i wygrają. Runda III ''Pobiegli., wzięli pałki i zaczęli wracać. Millie walnęla z całej siły w twarz Alvaro i on przez to spadł z pomostu. 'Chris: '''2-1 dla chłopaków! Runda IV ''Pobiegli, wzięli pałki i zaczęli wracać. Millie walnęla pałką w brzuch Alvaro, a ten spadł. 'Chris: '''2-2! Runda V ''Pobiegi. Wzięli pałki. I zaczęli wracać. Millie zamachnęła się i walnęła Alvaro w krocze, przy okazji spychając go z pomostu. '''Chris: Haha! Dlaczego się tego spodziwałem? Dzień 19 Zdradliwa Jaskinia Kamera ukazuje śpiącego Harleya. Ten się budzi. Harley: 'Chłopaki, miałem sen, że udało mi się uciec z milionem... ''Rozgląda się dookoła. Nie było nikogo w jaskinii. 'Harley: '...ale mnie kuźwa wyprzedzili. Do jaskinii wchodzi Charlie z tajemniczym workiem. 'Charlie: '''Elo ziomuś! Mam jedzenie. '''Harley: '''SERIO?! :D A skąd? '''Charlie: '''A wykopałem. ;) ''Otwiera worek. Były tam zwłoki kury. Harleyowi zebrało się na wymioty. 'Harley: '''I ty myślisz, że ktoś będzie chciał to tknąć? :S '''Charlie: '''Człowieku, to jest survival. Jesz co masz. ''Do jaskinii wchodzi Alvaro z rybami. 'Harley: '''Dzięki Bogu! '''Charlie: '''To może ja rozpalę ognisko? '''Harley: '''Po co? Żeby wyspę spalić? Nie umiesz. '''Charlie: '''Co?! Ja nie umiem rozpalić głupiego ogniska?! A ty umiesz?! '''Harley: '''Dla twojej informacji umiem rozpalić najlepsze ognisko na świecie! '''Charlie: '''To pokaż! '''Harley: '''Ty piewszy pokaż! '''Janusz (z daleka): '''Chłopaki! Mam ogień! Chodźcie! '''Charlie&Harley: '''Huh?! ''Cała trójka (Alvaro, Charlie i Harley) wybiegła na dwór. Stał tam Janusz z rozpalonym ogniskiem. 'Chris (PM): '''Stawcie się na plaży, bo będzie ostanie wyzwanie. Ostatnie osoba zrobi okrążenie dookoła wyspy! ''Wszyscy zawodnicy zaczęli biec. Zadanie V Na plaży czekał już Chris. Po chwili dotarli już wszyscy uczestnicy. Ostatni na plażę dotarł Alvaro. 'Chris: '''Alvaro, znasz zasady. Gotowy? Start! ''Alvaro pobiegł. 'Chris: '''Ok. Ostatnie wyzwanie polega na tym, żeby zanurkować do wody z tym, że bez butli gazowych. Osoba, która dłużej wytrzyma, wygra. ''Daniel głośno przełknął ślinę. 'Daniel: '''Chris. Chcę powiedzieć, że postanowiłem, że oddam to wyzwanie walkowerem. '''Chris: '''Chcesz powiedzeć, że wycofujesz się z wyzwania? '''Daniel: '''Tak. '''Chris: '''Wychodzi na to, że Daniel wyszedł na frajera i walkowerem oddał wyzwanie. Dziewczyny wygrywają 5-0! Jakiś chłopak odleci do domu! To dziewczyny zdecydują, kto zostanie nominowany. Macie na to 10 minut. Start! ''5 minut później... 'Liberty: '''Chris, już wiemy, kto będzie drżeć o pozostanie w programie. To Daniel i Harley. '''Chris: '''Dobra. Poczekamy na Alvaro, bo mam jeszcze jeden ważny komunikat. ''35 minut później... 'Alvaro: '''Koniec! ''Padł twarzą na ziemię. 'Chris: '''Chłopaki, w związku z końcem wyzwania postanowiłem, że nie będziecie już mieszkać w jaskinii i wrócicie do obozu. '''Chłopaki: '''TAK! Dzień 20 Willa ''Millie oglądała Top Model w telewizji. Nagle Riley zabrała pilot. Vera próbowała jej go odebrać. 'Millie: '''EJ! Czemu mi go zabrałaś? '''Riley: '''Teraz są "Barwy Szczęścia". '''Millie: '''Oddawaj go! '''Vera: '''Dawaj go, bo teraz leci Australian Survivor. Nie chcę przegapić! '''Riley: '''Spadajcie! ''Zaczęły się bić o pilota. 'Liberty: '''Ciszej! ''Przestały się bić. 'Liberty: '''Ja tu się uczę! '''Dziewczyny: '''XD ''Wróciły do bójki. Obóz Chris postanowił, że uczestnicy mieszkający w jaskinii wrócą do obozu, żeby nie był opustoszały. Każdy robił to co chciał i każdy miał na innych wyjebane. '''Vivie (PZ): ''Ogląda nagrania z kamey./ Od początku sezomu mam tutaj umieszczoną tutaj. Nikt o tym nie wie, więc mam przewagę liczebną nad tymi frajerami. Nich ten idiota Harley myśli, że jest bezpieczny. Na razie. ''Vivie wchodzi do willi. 'Vivie: '''Dziewczyny! Mam pomysł! Co wy na to, żeby zaprosić Daniela, Alvaro, Charliego i Janusza do willi? '''Liberty: '''A po co? '''Vivie: '''Chcę im pokazać bardzo ciekawe nagranie. >) '''Dziewczyny: '''OK! ''Millie zwołała wyżej wymnienonych przez Vivie chłopaków. Wszyscy zaproszeni obejrzeli zwierzenia Harleya. Po obejrzeniu wszyscy byli wkurzeni. 'Riley: '''A to szuja! Jak go trzasnę w jego sztucznie uśmiechniętą buźkę to... '''Millie: '''Moment! Ja to zrobię pierwsza! >) '''Vivie: '''Dziewczyny, spokojnie! Może zamiast go bić, może go wyeliminować? '''Vera: '''Wiesz co? Świetny pomysł. ;) '''Daniel: '''Jestem za. '''Reszta: '''Ja też! Dzień 21 Ceremonia '''Harley (PZ): '''Czy się boję, że odpadnę? I tak wszyscy zagłosują na Daniela. '''Chris: '''Oddaliście głosy i podjęliście decyzję. Po tej ceremioni zostanie was dziewięcioro. Tylko kto odpadnie? Daniel czy Harley? ... ... ... Pierwszy głos na Daniela (1-0)! ... ... ... Drugi głos na Harleya (1-1)! ... ... ... Trzeci głos jest na Harleya (2-1)! ... ... ... Czwarty na Harleya (3-1)! ... ... ... Piąty na Harleya (4-1)! ... ... ... Szósty na Harleya (5-1)! ... ... ... ... ... ... Trzecią wyeliminowaną osobą z programu jest Harley! '''Harley: '''CO?! '''Uczestnicy: ':D Chris gasi pochodnię Harleya. 'Harley: '''Ale ja się nie zgadzam! Protestuję! Nie wyrzucicie mnie tak szybko! '''Chris: '''Chefie... ''Chef wziął go za rękę i zaciągnął go łodzi przegranych. 'Harley: '''POŻAŁUJECIE TEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Łódź odpłynęła. '''Chris: '''Harley dostał wyczekiwaną karmę i odpadł. Kto podzieli los Harleya i wyleci? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalno-Porażkowego Survivoru! Kategoria:Totalno-Porażkowy Survivor - Odcinki